


Get the Teachers Together Mission! (GTTM for short)

by agna333



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Bae yoonjung is the scary inspector, But Wooseok sees everything!, But You Won't See It Coming, Concept Eval Teams reimagined, Eunsang saves the day, Gen, It's chaos people!!!, M/M, No pairings aside from the obvious one, Teacher Kim Wooseok, Teacher Lee Jinhyuk, The rest are high school students, Why do I make this baby so evil?, Wooseok is Woosatan, and occasional contestants from previous pd101 seasons as other students too, occasional name drop of the UP10TION members as teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agna333/pseuds/agna333
Summary: When a group of 29 boys get the amazing and genius idea, to get their two teachers together (despite one of them being probably married), nothing could possibly go wrong. Right? RIGHT?





	Get the Teachers Together Mission! (GTTM for short)

**Author's Note:**

> Right... I'm almost definitely using these wrong, so please, if there's anyone, who speaks Korean here and can make sense out of this, please let me know and I will make sure to correct any mistakes. I did my own research, but all of the stuff was (surprise, surprise!) in korean.  
For now, the titles are as follows:  
Seong-ssaem-nim - teacher (normaly used without the name, here sometimes used with the name in third person for clarity's sake)  
Geomsagwan-nim - school inspector
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy I guess!

The class let out a collective sigh of relief when the door slammed shut behind their literature teacher. 

“Is it just me or did he seem more pissed off than usual?” Grumbled Hangyul from his seat in the back, shuffling his messy papers around.

“It’s not just you.” Replied Minkyu and sighed. “And before you ask, yes, he already arrived angry. Do we know which class got him that way this time? Because so help me God, if it was the third B again… I swear, I sometimes feel like Daniel and Ong make it their life mission to get on every teacher’s nerves…”

Yohan across the classroom violently shook his head. “Nah, as far as we know we’re his first lesson today. Maybe he had car trouble on his way here?”

“I think a certain other teacher might more likely be at fault.” Sejin smirked. “It was Jinhyuk’s-seong-ssaem-nim turn to watch the corridors this morning. Who will bet against me that they had a fight right after Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim arrived?”

The whole class groaned in unison. Dongyo turned around from his seat right in front of the teacher’s desk and glared. “Can you finally stop it with the conspiration theories? Who cares if they hate each other or not?” 

Sejin put his feet up on his desk and sent Dongpyo a lazy smile. “I’m not saying they hate each other. On the contrary. I think Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim looks like he didn’t get any for a very long time and that he seems to think Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim is a prime candidate to fill that… Spot.” 

A balled-up paper hit Sejin on the back of his head. “Language!” Hollered Seungwoo and glared fiercely, while the younger boy meekly righted himself in his seat.

Next to Seungwoo, Byungchan sighed. “It would be really romantic, if it was true, right? A teacher falling in love with a colleague and having to hide his feelings, because the other has a wife… At least I think Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim has a wife. He wears a ring, right? A wedding ring?”

“This is not a drama, Byungchan, focus.” Snickered Seungyoun from his seat next to Hangyul. “But yeah, I think Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim has a wife. Or a husband. Who knows with that guy. Didn’t he mention them previously during the school bonfire that one time?”

Hyeongjun wildly shook his head in the first row. “No, he talked about Jinwook-seong-ssaem-nim not being able to make it because his kids had some kind of recital or something.”

“Right… Anyway, to be honest, if we’re looking at just the ring, I don’t think it’s a wedding ring. It doesn’t look like any other wedding ring I’ve seen before.” Hummed Hyeop, checking his nails with a look of somebody, who has seen a LOT of wedding rings.

“Yeah, but doesn’t necessarily mean it’s not one.” Suhwan shrugged.

Yuvin next to him poked him into his side and received a deathly glare from his best friend. “But it also doesn’t mean it is one.” As Suhwan quietly gave him a point, Jungmo stood up in a dramatic fashion from his seat next to door and turned to the rest of the class with an expression Napoleon wouldn’t be ashamed to use while directing his troops.

“I say! We get them together! Who’s with me?”

Wonjin next to him caught him by his t-shirt and pulled him back to his seat. “Stop embarrassing me.”

Keum Donghyun hummed in thought. “I mean, aside from the fact Jungmo came up with that.” The offended squawk from his right was smoothly ignored. “It might not be that bad of an idea. Best case scenario, Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim gets into a relationship with Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim and maybe stops with those awful tests he gives us every two weeks…”

Junho frowned. “I don’t know guys, it doesn’t seem like it’s worth the possible risks…”

Minhee grinned. “I’m with Keumdong! It could also be really fun!”

“Fun risking our place in the school? Really?” Yunseong shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m not doing anything of that sort. It’s not worth it.”

“Also bellow our level. Why don’t we just study together like we always do? It seemed to really work last time.” Seungwoo protested and Yohan started nodding wildly.

“Yeah, I finally got over the 95% line I needed for an A!” 

Everyone groaned again. Eunsang next to him tapped Yohan’s shoulder. “Can you tell me what’s happening now?”

“Not now, Eunsang.”

Seungyoun made his way forward to stand by the blackboard and started writing in his nearly ineligible scrawl. “I say we do it. If nothing else, it’s a good managing and planning experience.” Hangyul from the back made a disparaging sound. “So, I call this the “Get the Teachers Together Mission”! GTTM for short. I think it’s catchy, right?”

Another ball of paper hit his head, this time coming from the other side of the room than before. Seungyoun squinted in suspicion at a suddenly very innocent looking Yuvin and Suhwan.

It was Dongpyo, who evidently finally decided to take his position as the voted-in class president seriously, and stopped him from going to beat their classmates up. “What’s your plan, Seungyoun? Because we can’t really be going into this half-assed.” They must have tightened his braces again recently, because his lisp was very pronounced, especially at the ‘half-assed’ part.

“I’m glad you asked! Because my plan is simple, genius and sure to work!” He smoothly ignored the snickers coming from most of the class. “We send Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim flowers with a nice card saying they came from Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim. That will make him want to talk to him to ask him about them. Bam! You have a romance! Who’s with me?!?”

While Byungchan shouted in excitement, Sejin scoffed. “Oh please. You won’t solve this with romance!” He got up and made his way towards the front to stand next to Seungyoun. “We need to be practical! I say, we lock them in a closet and wait for them to bang! Simple, genius, sure to work!” He made a mocking face Seungyoun’s way. “And that’s why I’m calling for Team Monday to Sunday! Cause after we’re through, they are going to be banging every day of the week!”

Tony, Hyeop, Changwook and (to Hangyul’s very visible horror) Dohyun cheered at that. Minkyu in the first row made a distressed noise. “This makes a terrifying amount of sense. I don’t want to agree with Sejin!” He looked genuinely scarred by this.

“Hm, I think there’s another better way. How about we found out their respective coffee orders and try to get them those instead? It’s not necessarily simple, but coffee works every time.” Wonjin offered still seated and holding onto an almost vibrating Jungmo.

“Aw… That could work nicely. Ok, we’re the team Pretty pretty, because they’re going to be a very pretty couple afterwards!” Dongpyo gave Wonjin a thumbs up as Minhee and Hyeongjun resolutely nodded. 

Jinwoo cooed, his head propped by his hands in a way that made him look even more like a baby than he normally did. “I really want Jinhyuk-hyung to go on a date. Both of my Appas’ deserve to be happy!”

While Kookheon shouted at Jinwoo something along the lines of finally getting them those examples for the upcoming Math test if he’s so close with the teachers and getting a paper-ball into the face courtesy of Seungwoo (the oldest member of the class ruled with an iron fist and a paper notebook solely bought for this very purpose), Sunho adopted a serious determined look and made his way forward to stand next to Seungyoun and Sejin.

“I think it’s a good idea to get them together, but as Dongpyo said, we can’t half-ass this. We need to carefully think of a plan. So, I propose a team, that will come up with a back-up plan in case yours fail.”

“Hell yeah! We’re the Team Super Special, cause our genius plan will leave yours in the dust!” Shouted Yuvin from the back.

The door to the classroom opened and teacher Gyujin peered in. “Everything ok, guys? I heard shouting…”

Dongpyo sent the teacher an angelic look. “Of course, seong-ssaem-nim. We’re just planning stuff for the March march.”

“So much in advance? I like how diligent you are, but don’t overthink this, ok? No need to fight with your classmates over this.” He sent them a smile and closed the door again.

Dongpyo turned towards Yuvin with a deathly glare that didn’t belong on his youthful cute face. “Can you keep it down?”

Suhwan elbowed his friend. “Yeah, sorry. But that would work better, I think. We’ll join Sunho on this.”

“Oh yeah? Then my team will be called Move! Cause our plan will move their hearts!” Declared Seungyoun and turned again to start writing the names of the teams on the blackboard. 

“Nobody can read your handwriting anyway!” shouted Hangyul from the back and Seungyoun send him a look over his shoulders. 

“Just for that I’m counting you into my team, you asshole!” 

While Hangyul tried to hide his snickers into his hand under Seungwoo’s glare, Yunseong stood up. “I think there needs to be a fifth team. The Team You Got It. The team 'I don’t want to have anything to do with this mess that you’re all inadvertently going to get into'.”

Seungyoun shrugged and added the fifth team onto the blackboard. “Ok. I’m gonna make some kind of sign-up sheets and hang them up somewhere the teachers won’t notice. Is there any team in particular who wants to go first?”

Sejin’s hand flew up before Seungyoun could even finish his sentence. “Hell yeah! All of the others require you to put in money. We will try our way before you waste your mom’s hard-earned cash.”

…………………………..

The plan went smoothly. Minkyu was a trustworthy enough person in the eyes of the teachers, that he was easily able to lure Wooseok into the closet, while Hyeop, Tony and Changwook banded together to trick Jinhyuk into thinking they wanted help with a very difficult math problem involving cleaning products. The man was helpful like that. Also gullible. Very gullible.

As the lock clicked behind the teachers, the group immediately exchanged silent victorious high-fives. They were absolutely sure that the deed was done. Any second now and the sounds of two guys making out would start to carry through the corridor.

They waited, wanting to confirm Wooseok wouldn’t try to poison his co-worker with bleach, very prepared to unlock the door the moment any PG-13 sounds started. 

And waited. The closet was deathly silent. A full 10 minutes came and went before a voice some of them sometimes heard in their nightmares called from behind the door.

“Lee Hyeop, Kim Minkyu, Lee Sejin, Yu Tony, Kim Dongyoon, Nam Dohyon and Joo Changwook! If you don’t open this door right this instant, so help me god you will not graduate from this school!” Wooseok sounded pissed. Like, more pissed then they ever heard him before. 

“Guys, I promise, if you open the door now, we will give you a few minutes to run away for deniability. Just unlock it, we do have somewhere to be soon.”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet on those troublemakers. Open this door right this instant! You already earned yourself a pop-quiz, don’t make it worse on yourselves by making me make it open-question!”

The seven members of the Monday to Sunday team exchanged horrified looks. Wooseok’s open-question quizzes were infamous for their difficulty.

“Look, guys, I will talk to Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim, but you need to let us out now!” 

“Or I will talk to Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim, and there will be another test in Math too!”

A frustrated groan came from the closet. A very different frustrated groan from what they were hoping for in the beginning.

Tony finally seemed to unfreeze from his terrified stupor, took the key away from Sejin and carefully pushed it into the lock. With a last glance back, he turned the key, grabbed Dohyun’s hand and started sprinting away from the door. The rest quickly followed him. 

They made it all the way to their homeroom, where immediately twenty-two curious eyes turned their way.

Tony gulped. Next to him, Minkyu started sobbing about failing the class, ruining his life and dying alone and homeless. Dohyun slowly started to edge his way away from the group and towards Hangyul, like he hoped the bigger boy would protect him from any possible incoming attacks. The silence grew colder and colder the longer their classmates waited for them to speak.

Finally, Tony got himself together and opened his mouth. “We failed, I’m really sorry.” He could feel his accent getting more and more pronounced with his distress. “Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim caught us and… There’s going to be a quiz. Might be open-question.”

The loud groan every single boy in the class made was heard all the way on the other side of the school. The Monday to Sunday group was almost buried under the salve of paper-balls.

…………………………………..

“… And so, if you now divide the a with the 2 from the other side, you get your x easily. Once you’ve done that, you just enter that into the derivation and you have your result. Does anyone have the final number?”

“Seong-ssaem-nim!”

“Seong-ssaem-nim, can I have a question?”

Two voices shouted from the classroom. Jinhyuk didn’t even turn away from the blackboard to answer.

“No, Jungmo, you can’t go to the toilet until Hangyul comes back and yes Dongpyo, this is going to be in the test in two weeks.”

Once the word “test” was uttered, a wave of furious scribbling started from behind him. Jinhyuk smirked to himself.

“No, seong-ssaem-nim, we actually wanted to ask a different question.” Said Wonjin, before sending a look towards his visibly disappointed desk-mate. “At least most of us did.”

Jinhyuk finally turned around with a surprised look. “Oh? And what is it you wanted to ask? Is there something not clear about the process? We will do a few more similar examples, so don’t worry if you didn’t get it this time…”

Wonjin started to shake his head. It ended up being Hyeongjun, who finally said it. “Seong-ssaem-nim, how do you like your coffee?” 

Jinhyuk blinked at the cute pouting boy in front of him. “Ehm… Why do you want to know that? What does that have to do with math?”

Dongpyo joined his partner in crime with cutely pouting. Seungwoo quietly cooed at the cute tone in the class-president’s voice. “Seong-ssaem-niiim, we can’t just spoil the surprise like thaaat. Just tell us.”

Jinwoo finally added his two cents. “Hyung, pleeease? It’s going to be really nice, you’re going to like it. I promise.”

Jinhyuk was weak. He knew it, all of his students and colleagues knew it. And under the onslaught of the three cute students, he melted like butter. “Stop… stop calling me hyung, when we’re in school, Jinwoo. I already told you.” He made a one last attempt to be firm and resolutely looked into his notes to pretend to be unmoved by the sight.

The moment he raised his eyes again, he saw that Wonjin, Jungmo and Minhee all joined the other three in pouting and sending cute pleading expressions his way. 

“Argh! Fine! I like coffee with a bit of milk and one sugar, and I really like the new Olaf latte from Starbucks on the main square. Now can we go back to math? Please?”

As he turned towards the blackboard again to start writing the next problem, the whole Pretty pretty team suddenly sported wicked calculating smirks. One down, one to go!

……………………………….

“Come in!” The voice called at them through the door and the six exchanged nervous glances, before Dongpyo bravely pressed the door handle and entered the dragon’s lair. Also known as the office of their literature teacher, Kim Wooseok.

“Seong-ssaem-nim, we wanted to ask you something… Can we?”

Wooseok looked up from a scratched over and very red homework he was obviously going through. Wonjin gulped. He will have to warn Yujin her attempt at creative writing didn’t go over so well. “Yes, the test is happening this Wednesday. No, I haven’t yet decided if it’s going to be open-question or not. Do not test me, or the answer will be made for me.”

Minhee smiled angelically and stepped forward. He was the only one with an A in literature out of the whole group and was going to make the most of that fact. “Seong-ssaem-nim, we actually wanted to ask something a little different. Nothing about the test, I promise.”

Wooseok finally put his red pen aside and gave them his full attention. Jinwoo tried to inconspicuously hide behind his teammates. “What is it then?”

Hyeongjun looked at the others and then again at their teacher. “We wanted to ask… What do you like in your coffee, seong-ssaem-nim?” He tried to make his expression as innocent as possible.

Wooseok narrowed his eyes in suspicion. And then his face stretched in a calculating smirk. The group felt a shudder going through them.

“You know what, how about a trade. I tell you my usual coffee order, if you do something for me in return.”

The group exchanged unsure glances, but in the end decided to go for it. They gave their teacher resolute nods.

“You will learn about Verlaine and all of you together will have a presentation on his life and work in the Wednesday class. I will even throw in something extra, if you have the presentation, I will cancel the test and leave just the usual one for next week, though it will be harder than normal. And if you do well, I will tell you how I take my coffee after the class.”

The boys looked at each other. That was actually a really good deal! Verlaine couldn’t be that bad, right?

“But do know that if you don’t have the presentation ready or if you aren’t up to my standard, I will have the open-question quiz prepared.”

The group gulped.  
………………………………

“… Paul Verlaine died on the 8th of January after spending most of his last year in various hospitals and was buried in Paris’ main cemetery Pére-Lachaise. Before he died, he was given the title Prince of Poets by his French contemporaries.” The chorus of six voices finished their monologue and Wonjin nodded in satisfaction.

“Ok, guys. Let’s go through this once again and then we will start on the poems themselves. That should be over fairly quickly.”

Dongpyo and Hyeongjun gave him a sour look. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Dongpyo muttered. Hyeongjun stared at Wonjin for a few seconds before getting up as well.

“I’m gonna go with you. This is driving me nuts.”

“Ok, guys, but be back in a few minutes, we really need to finish this before the next lesson, since you two and Minhee can’t come after school ends.”

The two gave their unofficial leader a nod and started towards the bathroom. As they were leaving, they registered Eunsang slowly joining the rest of the group to listen in on their loud recitation of Verlaine’s biography and Wonjin trying to send him away.

“You know, I’m not actually too sure this will work. Not only I highly doubt Wooseok-sseong-ssaem-nim will tell us his actual coffee order, but it seems… Like it wouldn’t be enough somehow, even if he did.” mused Hyeongjun while they were washing their hands.

Dongpyo blinked at him. “Well… What else do you want to do then?”

Hyeongjun perked up. “I found an actual love-potion on the internet! It could seriously work and like, if it doesn’t, I’m pretty sure it will just taste like syrup. Why don’t we try to add that in?”

Dongpyo frowned. “Love-potion? Are you sure? I didn’t know you believed in that stuff…”

“I don’t really. I just think it might be worth a shot. We can definitely get Wooseok’s-seong-ssaem-nim hair, and the rest is literally stuff my mom uses for homemade mint syrup. We could do this. And it has a chance of working even if Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim doesn’t tell us his order.”

Dongpyo seemed interested. “Ok. Sure, why not try that, I guess.”

…………………….

The presentation went quite well. All of them remembered their lines, nobody got mixed up and Wooseok looked impressed. The fact that Eunsang was mouthing all of their lines with them from his seat in the second row next to Yohan, will go unmentioned.

“Ok, that was surprisingly nice. Thank your classmates, guys, thanks to them you will not have to suffer your way through an additional test. Beware though, as part of our agreement, the usual test on next Friday will be an extra hard one.”

The Pretty pretty group gave a sigh of relief and started to shuffle back to their seats. Only Jungmo stayed in his place, cleared his throat and looked expectantly Wooseok’s way.

“Seong-ssaem-nim…”

“Yes, Jungmo? Is there something you want to add?” Wonjin huffed and pulled Jungmo behind him back towards their seat. 

“Let it go, it’s not worth it.” He whispered to his quietly grumbling classmate.

………………………

The next morning Hyeongjun and Dongpyo entered the class with tired black circles under their eyes and satisfied smirks, Hyeongjun clutching a latte cup with a Starbucks logo in his hands. 

Wonjin raised his eyebrows at them, while Jungmo silently cheered from next to him. “You really went through with this, huh?”

Dongpyo grinned widely, uncovering his bright pink braces. “Of course, we did. When we commit to something, we go for it!” He and Hyeongjun exchanged a victorious look.

Wonjin nodded in acknowledgment. “Ok then. So, I’m guessing that’s the Olaf latte for Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim? Good work.”

“Thank you.” Dongpyo raised his chin with an expression of a benevolent monarch. “Now, who’s going to give that to Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim?”

Minhee and Jinwoo joined them at this point. “Shouldn’t we just leave that on his desk? It would look weird, if we gave it to him ourselves. Also, there needs to be a note, so that it’s clear it’s from Wooseok-seong-ssaem-nim.” Pointed Minhee out.

“True. How about Minhee makes the note then, and Jinwoo takes it to Jinhyuk’s-seong-ssaem-nim office? He would be the least conspicuous, I think…”

…………………………………..

Jungmo stopped behind a corner as he noticed the impending danger. Wooseok was standing in the corridor chatting with their gym teacher Sooil. From the other side of the corridor, Jinhyuk was getting closer to the pair, clutching a very familiar Starbucks cup in his hand. 

“Seriously, Wooseok. If you want to experiment with your homemade syrups, that’s fine. But for the last time, stay away from my coffee. How could you do this to Olaf?”

He thrust the cup into the smaller teacher’s hands and marched back the way he had come from. Sooil snorted loudly and Jungmo ducked away and run towards his classroom just in time to see Wooseok frown in confusion and suspicion and start to turn towards the corner Jungmo was hiding behind.

………………………………………..

Seongyoun raised his clenched fist towards the heavens and shook it menacingly. “Ok, team Move! It’s our turn to move this show along and get them to move in together!”

“You’re starting to really push this metaphor too far.” Grumbled Kookheon as he started to aggressively stab a straw into his apple juice box.

Byungchan grinned and wiggled happily in his seat on the ground. “I like it. It’s funny.”

“Thank you. At least somebody values my sense of humour.” Seongyoun sent a significant look Hangyul’s way, who just smirked. “Ok, then. Flowers. So, I was thinking, Byungchan and Kookheon could write the note and make it all pretty with your design… Skills or whatever. And me and Hangyul take care of ordering the flowers. There’s this site in English I ordered from for my mom’s birthday, and they have really cool stuff and are fairly cheap.”

As the rest grumbled their assent, Hyunbin raised his hand. “What about me? I didn’t get a task to do…”

Seongyoun stopped. “Oh, right…” He sent a desperate look Kookheon’s way, who just rolled his eyes.

“You can help us write the note, god knows there’s not one romantic bone in my body.”

Byungchan puffed up. “Excuse me, I am very romantic and can definitely write a love-note!”

“Weren’t you the one, who wrote to Kaeun, her hair is like city mud?”

“Point taken.”

…………………………….

Hyunbin scratched his forehead and pulled at his ear for a bit. “Seungyoun? Did you and Hangyul already choose the flower?”

Seungyoun turned in his seat to look over his paper filled with scratched over short poems. “Yeah, I did. It’s all paid for and ready, should be here on Monday. Why?”

“Well… I was thinking about making it a bit more specific to the flower? Do you remember what kind flower it is?”

Hangyul snorted next to his friend and earned an elbow to the ribs. Seungyoun grimaced. “Sorry, I just remember pink, had a lot of petals and was really pretty. Also, was discounted by a lot. Echi-something.”

Hyunbin frowned. “You really don’t remember anything else?”

“Oh! It said something about long-lasting bloom and being really easy to take care of! Yeah. Sorry, that’s it.”

Hyunbin sighed and nodded. “That’s alright. The long-lasting bloom will work nicely. Thanks.”

Byungchan skipped over them. “Look, I got us a special powder pink paper to print it on, and Kookheon already made a design for it. We just have to print the text now!”

Hyunbin smiled. “Good, I will go with something safe and will take it to you on the next break.”

“You’re the best, Bin!”

“Yeah!” Seungyoun clapped his classmate on the back so hard the younger boy coughed. “This is going really well! We can totally do this!”

……………………………………….

The Move group carefully laid the package in front of the office, arranged the carefully printed note on top, rapped sharply on the door and quickly ran away to hide behind a corner. 

At the last minute, Kookheon turned to Hyunbin with interest. “Hey, Byungchan handled the final printing and I didn’t get to read the poem. What did you write?”

Hyunbin smiled proudly. “With my feelings as high as a tower, what I write here must be true, yesterday I saw this flower, and it reminded me of you.”

Byungchan nodded in respect. “Yeah, that’s so much better than anything I could come up with.”

Hangyul and Seungyoun gave an empathetic nod at that and Kookheon patted Byungchan’s head in silent commiseration.

At that moment, the door to their literature teacher’s office finally opened. Under the watchful eyes of five young boys, Kim Wooseok peered out, looked around the corridor and not seeing anyone (the boys were very well hidden, shut up) looked down to see the small package. Byungchan had to muffle himself, so that he wouldn’t scream in excitement.

Wooseok first read the poem and his face stretched into a soft smile. Seungyoun and Hangyul silently cheered. They were already basically there!

And then Wooseok started to open the package. The group held their breath in anticipation.

What Wooseok revealed though almost got a distraught shout from several of them. Because what their teacher was holding in his hand, was a cactus.

As Wooseok stood there in the corridor, looking first at the note and then at the cactus in his hand in confusion, the group scampered.

“What the hell, guys?!? Who had the brilliant idea of buying him a cactus! Seungyoun?” Kookheon basically seethed, while trying to catch his breath after running across half of the school.

Hyunbin was tugging on his ears in distress and muttering to himself. “Flower, reminded me of you, oh no, I’m such an idiot, I wrote he reminded me of a cactus, I’m so dead, oh no…”

Hangyul was silently wheezing across the hall with laughter. Byungchan quickly caught his breath, before joining Kookheon in looking at Seungyoun with an accusing stare.

“Stop looking at me like that! It’s not my fault!” 

“Then who’s fault is it? Why in the seven hells did you order a cactus as a romantic gift?”

“I didn’t know it was a cactus! The whole site was in English! I just read Long-lasting bloom and otherwise I picked according to the pictures!”

Byungchan folded his arms across his chest. “Wasn’t Hangyul supposed to help you? Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“I thought you were fluent in English! That’s why we let you pick this thing!” Kookheon almost shouted.

While Hangyul was still laughing to himself, Seungyoun huffed. “Hangyul was on his phone the whole time and just grunted whenever I asked him a question! And I am fluent! I just learned English from watching Game of Thrones! I’m sorry they don’t really talk about cacti that often!”

………………………….

After the Move group came in to tell them about the result of their mission, Seungwoo adopted a determined expression and slowly stood up from his seat. Yunseong suddenly looked betrayed.

“No, Seungwoo, you can’t do this to me! Don’t do this! We promised we will leave them to it!”

Seungwoo looked genuinely sorry, but still very much decided. “I am truly sorry, Yunseong, to go back on my promise. But I cannot leave this so… Unfinished! We will have to take part after all and see this to the end!”

Yunseong hid his face in his hands and groaned in frustration, while Yohan cheered. Eunsang tapped his shoulder.

“Yohan, please tell me what’s going on…”

“Not now, Eunsang. I will tell you later.”

“Ok…”

In the back, Yuvin also got up and puffed up his chest. 

“Yah! It’s the Super Special Team’s turn now! You still need to wait, because we will definitely succeed, just you see!”

Next to him, Suhwan got up as well and straightened himself to his (admittedly not as impressive) full height. “Yeah, leave us to try before you put your nose all up in our business!” 

Sunho turned in his seat. “Guys… But we still don’t have a plan…”

Yuvin didn’t stop staring at Seungwoo and waved his hand in Sunho’s general direction. “We will think of something, don’t worry. And it’s going to be awesome!”

………………………………..

Sunho dragged most of his team out of the classroom and quickly looked around for possible eavesdroppers. 

“Guys, are we sure we want to do anything? Every single one of the plans went pretty wrong and we are already going to have study more than normal for this Friday. We can just back out, no harm no foul.”

Suhwan straightened up into his full height again, so that he now reached all the way to Sunho’s shoulders. 

“Excuse me? You want us to just give up like that? Never!”

Yuvin next to him was nodding. “Yeah, if nothing else, I need to be able to one-up Kookheon.”

While Hyeonsu and Sihoon gave their noises of assent, Sunho sighed. “Ok. What are we going to do then? We still have no idea what kind of plan we want to implement.”

Sihoon frowned. “Maybe we could send them love notes?”

Suhwan grimaced. “The other groups did something too similar. It would be too suspicious.”

Hyeonsu bit his lip. “Maybe we could… or maybe instead… “ and then seemed to give up. “Yeah, I got nothing.”

The others were deep in thought, when Keumdong barrelled into their midst and almost took down Sunho. “Guys! Guys! Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim met a really tall really good-looking guy by the entrance!”

Yuvin’s eyes widened. “That’s absolutely perfect!”

………………………………………..

As the group carefully entered the office, Wooseok gave them a passing glance before returning to his test marking. 

When Sunho caught the name written on the top of a very red paper, he groaned. “Sohye-noona…”

Wooseok finally looked up and held Sunho’s gaze as he wrote a big 25/100 on the top of the test. Sunho gulped and tried to hide himself behind the others.

“What can I help you with today, gentlemen?”

They exchanged a scared look, before Sihoon bravely stepped up closer to the desk. “You see, seong-ssaem-nim, something happened.”

Wooseok frowned. “And what would that be?”

Sihoon looked behind him for help, but then continued. “We saw Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim by the entrance, and… He had another man with him.”

Their teacher blinked at them a few times, before visibly holding himself back from rolling his eyes and reached behind a cactus (proudly sitting in the corner of his desk) for another test to mark. 

Yuvin seemed to panic and dragged Suhwan along to stand at the same line as Sihoon. “No, seriously seong-ssaem-nim, he was touching him really familiarly! Like hugging him, and…”

“Yeah,” Suhwan quickly caught on, “and the guy was all touchy feely too, he was sliding his hands all over seong-ssaem-nim’s shoulders, and stuff…” he made sure to show the kind of touching he meant on Sihoon and then reached up and dragged Yuvin lower to show on him, when Sihoon gave him a threatening glare.

Wooseok just hummed, clearly not very interested in their story. “That’s very interesting boys.”

“Seriously, seong-ssaem-nim, you should really go and check it out. That guy seemed ready to eat Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim alive!” Hyeunsu finally joined in, while Keumdong wildly nodded along.

Wooseok finally looked up again from his nearly corrected test (with visibly much less red marks than the previous one). “Really boys, I’m glad you care about your teachers so much, but I’m fairly sure Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim can take care of himself just fine. Now, is that all?”

The group nodded slowly, and started to shuffle out of the office with expressions full of disappointment. As Sunho started to close the door behind them, Wooseok’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait… Did you say a man came in?”

“Yes?” Sunho didn’t understand, why that was suddenly a problem. Did their plan work after all?

“Damn it all to hell, the Inspector wasn’t supposed to come until Wednesday!” shouted Wooseok, almost jumped over his desk and barrelled out of the office, running down the corridor towards the school entrance.

The group naturally followed to see, what was going to happen.

They almost sprinted through the three long corridors, before Wooseok suddenly stopped. The group had to be very careful not to run into their teacher. After that, they carefully looked behind the corner, where the two men stood.

The older man standing beside Jinhyuk was unfairly handsome and tall with a hand casually laying on Jinhyuk’s shoulder and a kind almost fatherly smile on his face. Suhwan pouted. That could have been an actor, what is he doing here of all places?

Wooseok turned around towards the Super Special team with a very carefully controlled expression. “You idiots!” He hissed quietly and grabbed the closest standing member (which happened to be Yuvin) by the ear. “That’s our guest-speaker for this afternoon Lee Dongwook from the Seoul University of Arts! What were you thinking?”

……………………………………….

The plan, the U Got It team came up with, was precise, elaborate and perfect. Junho hacked into the teachers database (read: he stole Minsoo’s-seong-ssaem-nim password), got all of the teachers’ e-mail addresses and then programmed all the computers in the second floor to play that one episode of Shaman King on command. Yunseong (after much complaining) wrote the messages and bought the blue nail-polish. Yohan was in charge of getting the yellow M&Ms and climbing up to the roof for the appropriate part of the plan to leave the clues there. Seungwoo secured the handcuffs and police tape.

Everything was set up, everything was ready. Now, all that remained was to start the whole thing off.

Eunsang was nearing the pair of their (victims) teachers, quietly repeating the exact wording of the phrase he had to say to them to set the whole thing off. Seungwoo and Yohan made sure he knew how important the wording was, so he made sure to repeat it to them at least four times, before he headed towards the teachers’ group.

He noticed he smaller woman with a very stern expression on her face at the last minute. Unfortunately, by this point, it was too late to back out. He was noticed. He sent a panicked look towards Yunseong and Junho standing by the corner.

Jinhyuk gave him a friendly smile, while Wooseok’s face warned him to say anything inappropriate. “Hey, Eunsang. Anything you needed?”

“Eerr…”

“Ah, sorry, I should introduce you. Geomsagwan-nim, this is one of our students Lee Eunsang from the Second B class. Eunsang, this is the Honoured Inspector Bae Yoonjung, who came to make sure our school is running smoothly. Please be very respectful.”

Two sets of eyes from his teachers stared all the way to Eunsang’s soul, imploring him to not do anything stupid. The inspector’s face hardened more and more with every second he spent there just standing and gaping. Behind them by the corner, Yunseong and Junho were wildly gesticulating, making cutting gestures across their necks to give him a clear signal to abort mission. Eunsang swallowed and said the first thing that came to his mind aside from that accursed starting sentence. 

“Paul Verlaine died on the 8th of January after spending most of his last year in various hospitals and was buried in Paris’ main cemetery Pére-Lachaise. Before he died, he was given the title Prince of Poets by his French contemporaries!” 

While Jinhyuk turned away from the inspector to hide his face in his hands and loudly groaned, Wooseok looked like he was actively attempting to kill Eunsang with his eyes.

The inspector – to the surprise of all – smiled. “Very good. Kim Wooseok-sshi, you are the literature teacher of this young man? Splendid! I used to teach Korean language and literature before I became a full time inspector, and I know how hard it is to make your students remember their biography facts. Especially when it comes to foreign authors! You have my respect. What else do you remember about Verlaine, my boy?”

………………………………………….

That Friday, right before their literature class, the whole class was filled with doom, despair and nervousness. Hangyul and Seungyoun were testing each other on dates of birth of various poets, with Dohyon sitting with them and whispering the answers. Wonjin, Hyeongjun, Jungmo and Minhee were loudly reading together a passage from Victor Hugo’s book. The rest of the class was staring into their notes and trying to get the last dregs of knowledge into their skulls. 

Finally, the bell marking the beginning of the class rang and the class gave a groan. Minkyu and Hyunbin looked close to tears.

Wooseok entered the class exactly 45 seconds after the bell and set a stack of paper on his desk with a huff.

“I don’t know if you’ve had the chance to notice,” he started after the class greeting, “but the results of the school inspection from this Wednesday are out.” Eunsang winced.

“Against all expectations and worries, we not only placed as the top school in our region, but even managed to snatch a place in the top 20 high schools in Korea.”

The whole class exchanged wide-eyed looks among themselves. 

Wooseok sighed, gave them a minute to turn their attention back to him and continued. “As the Honoured Inspector let us very clearly know what exactly influenced her opinion on our school the most, I decided to be extremely lenient with you for this test. Dongpyo, please pass the tests around. You can all thank your friend Eunsang for this.”

Dongpyo got up to take the tests and gasped in surprise. The tests were not only a,b,c,d, but all of them were only on the life and literary work of Paul Verlaine.

……………………………………

The football team was just leaving the school gym after their training. Hangyul groaned. 

“Was it just me, or was Coach more sadistic that normal? I swear I can’t feel my shoulders.”

Seungwoo behind him pulled out a ready-made paper ball and lobbed it at his head with a precision created by many years of practice. “Shut up! If you didn’t complain last time, none of this Verlaine shit would have happened!”

Yohan giggled. “But it was kinda fun, no? Also, Eunsang finally got an A in literature! I think that’s an achievement worth celebrating.”

Eunsang just grinned widely and ducked his head. Junho next to him cheered quietly and patted his shoulders in congratulation.

“Yeah, but the whole test business was unnecessary.” Grumbled Dohyon. Seungyoun sighed and nodded in commiseration. Could you go grey from stress at seventeen? Probably… 

Their youngest trio in the front suddenly stopped in their tracks. 

“Guys! Look!” Hissed Dongpyo and gestured wildly in front of them.

“It’s Jinhyuk-seong-ssaem-nim!” whispered Minhee, as he and Hyeongjun hid behind a nearby car, quickly followed by the rest. “What is he still doing here?”

As they were watching, a bright red electric car stopped in front of Jinhyuk and the darkened window rolled down with a soft hum.

“Hey, handsome. Need a ride?” called Wooseok from the window with a wide smile. The group gasped.

“I swear to god, Wooseok-ah, if I wasn’t married to you already, I would leave your ass several times over.” 

The literature teacher grinned widely and honest to god winked. “Lucky you love me so much then.”

“Yeah, lucky.” Huffed Jinhyuk and folded his long limbs into the small front seat. 

Before the car turned away from the school’s parking lot, Wooseok looked towards where the group was hiding, and gave them a smug look.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a spin-off born off of the small mention of Byungchan writing a very badly worded love letter to Lee Kaeun so... Look out for that, if you're interested! It will probably find it's way here as a randomly added second chapter.


End file.
